a misunderstanding love or not?
by Funsized Alyssa
Summary: Sakura who misses Sasuke very much runs into Temari, Kankuro, and Garra one morning as they went to see the others. Garra now being slipped something in his drink and finding Sakura cute what will happen. GarraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Naruto story and so far i deleted my last two stories lol. Well i don't own the naruto characters and no flaming me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_"Sasuke" Sakura called as she ran after the uchiha. "wanna go out?" she had asked him smiling. _

_"No" he said simply and continued to walk as Sakura stoped and looked down._

_"Hey Sakura" Naruto said quietly standing next to the pink haired Kunoichi. "i'll go out with you" he said smiling._

_"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head and walking off_

Sakura came out of her memory hearing someone walking towards her as she looked at her best friend. "Hey Naruto" Sakura said quietly smiling as she looked at him smiling.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. Whatcha up to?" He asked sitting next to her on the hill which was covered in flowers.

"Nothing much i was just thinking about when we were kids and Sasuke was still here." Sakura said quietly looking down.

"Yea its been 6 years now since Sasuke left to go to Oorochimaru" Naruto said sadly looking down

_Yea 6 years now and no one was able to find Sasuke or Oorochimaru's hide out_ She thought quietly. _Now im 18 and Naruto and Sasuke would be 19 the time flys by so fast._

Naruto stood up and smiled at the kunoichi. "come on Sakura lets get something to eat i'll buy" He offered.

"Sure" she said quietly getting up and smiling. "How about your favorite ramen spot Ichiraku Ramen" She suggested as she watched Naruto's eyes bright up.

"Yea" He said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started to run to Ichiraku Ramen as Sakura kept up with him.

They soon reached Ichiraku Ramen as Naruto sat down and Sakura sat down next to him. She smiled as they were served their ramen as she watched Naruto chow down on his ramen. She couldn't help, but smile again. "So Sakura hows the training going with Tsunda?" Naruto asked as he began to eat again waiting for her answer.

"Great i learn more and more everyday" She replied as she began to eat her ramen as well soon they both finished.

He nodded as he smiled. "So do you miss _him_?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura seeing her look down, her green eyes sadden

"Yea i do i wish he would come back" she said quietly looking down

Naruto nodded as he sighed. "Im sorry Sakura i didn't mean to hurt you or anything"

"No its fine" She said quietly as she looked up at him. "how are you and Hinata doing?"

"Oh you know" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head smiling alittle

"No i don't" she said quietly looking at him curiously

"Fine were going out" He blurted out and blushed alittle. "happy?"

"Yup" she said smiling as she looked at him and got up stretching. "Well i better go"

"Me too" he said quietly yawning "see yah Sakura-Chan" he called as he ran off towards his house

Sakura got up and saw that he had left the money there and headed out as she rubbed her head her hair still short since she liked that as she walked home quietly. She had a pink shirt on with the circle on the sleaves while wearing a white medical nin skirt and the regular ninja shoes as she yawned tiredly.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed as he looked around and yawned as Temari, Kankura, and Gaara walked into Konoha. "Why did you drag me here again?" Gaara asked looking at Temari and Kankura.

"We want you to say hi to everyone since we haven't been here for a while and it would be nice to see our old friends" Temari said cheerfully as she dragged her brother Gaara

"Yea besides maybe the Uchiha kid came back" Kankura muttered seeing he got Gaara's interest

"Well then lets go" Temari said as she walked ahead looking around for a familiar face and finally spotted one.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked quietly down the mai street of Konaha yawning boredly not sure why she was walking around here.

_"Thankyou Sakura" Sasuke said from behind her before she saw darkness_

_Why couldn't he stay why did he have to go to Oorochimaru_

_"Im an avenger Sakura"_

_Damn him for leaving us like this_

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the clouds and jumped when she felt someone grab her shoulder as she was turned and looked at Temari surprised.

"Hey Sakura i have been calling your name you deaf or something?" she asked as she smiled at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Oh hey Temari, Kankura, Gaara" Sakura said as she waved to the two behind Temari as she smiled. "i was just thinking im not deaf"

"Sure" Temari said playfully as she pat Sakura on the head.

"Hey" Kankura called putting one hand up in greeting.

Gaara just nodded not paying any attention to her.

"So why you guys here?" Sakura asked curiously smiling again

"We came for a visit and i wanna see the others" Temari replied with a smiled as she looked around. "Can you take us to Naruto and the others?"

"Yea why not" Sakura said as she turned and started to walk again. "This way"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon came to the training area as she smiled an waved to the others since it was the usual train day cause they all made a deal to train with each other in the morning.

Shikamaru, Hinanta, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Choji, Kiba with Akimaru looked up and waved back as they headed over to Sakura. "Why you so late?" Naruto asled

"I ran into 3 old friends" she said quietly as Temari, Kankura, and Gaara came out from behind a building. "see"

"Hey guys" Temari said as she smiled

"Hey how are you?" Kankura said lifting a hand up in greeting as Gaara just looked at them. "Is the Uchiha back?" he asked coldly looking at Naruto

He shook his jead. "its been 6 years and he hasn't come back" Naruto said quietly as he glanced at Sakura seeing she had looked down as well.

_"Your annoying" Sasuke said as he walked off_

Sakura sighed hating the way she always heard his voice when someone mentioned him.

"We should go out tonight" Choji said smiling as Ino nodded

"Yea it can be a chunin reunion" She said cheerfully

"Great" Kankura said quietly as he agreed

"Boring, but i'll come" Shikamaru sighed as the rest nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she entered the bar with Naruto as they headed over to the table where the rest were seeing they were the last two to arrive since everyone else was there.

"Hey sorry we're late" Naruto said smiling as he put a hand behind his head.

"Its okay we were just talking about what we had missed while in the village of the sand" Kankura said looking up at them as they sat down.

Sakura sighed as she looked up seeing Temari slip something into Gaara's drink when he left to go to the restroom as she looked at Temari confused. Temari looked up at Sakura and smiled mouthing not to say anything as she nodded as she watched Gaara come back from the restroom. She watched Gaara sat down and glared at her as she looked away glancing at him as he went to drink his water. He looked at her again as the stuff Temari slipped in his drink took effect and he looked at Sakura finding her to be cute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it i hoped you like it and if i get the review thing up well then please review it. Sorry if it was short as well i tried my best


	2. Chapter 2

My friend told me to write with Garra and Sakura as the pair lol so don't blame me blame him lol

My Reviews

I like it very much! I have ony one bad thing to tell you... It's Gaara, not Garra. Keep updating  
from: EternalDeni

Good job. For a first fic. You had a lot of typos, but other then that you did a realy good job! Your story so far seems to move at just the right pace, not to fast, not to slow, and that is such a key part in fics. Now for the real test, how soon will you update?  
Keep up the good work!

from: PandaChan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Gaara looked at Sakura quietly confused to why he would think she is cute as he looked at Temari who looked back at him and smiled. "What did you do?" Gaara muttered as he watched her smiled again.

"Just put a relaxing pill in your drink when you were in the bathroom." She replied "I just want you to get loose and have some fun with us. Kankura is having blast see he's over there getting drunk."

Kankura looked at them when he heard his name and smiled with a bottle of beer in his hand Shikamaru having one as well as Choji as they started to laugh at something Naruto said.

Ino looked at Sakura. "Hey why don't you ease up Sakura" she suggested looking at Sakura worried since she still is depressed about him. "Are you still upset about _him_?"

Sakura looked up and faked a smile as she shook her head. "No why?" she asked curious as to why she would ask that even though she was lieing and did miss _him._

"Oh no reason just you look sad still" She replied with a shrug as she yawned and looked around. "Well im out so see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Ino" Shikamaru, Kankura , and Choji called drunkly as Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Ten-ten broke out laughing.

"Well im going too" Ten-ten said as she got up as Neji and Hinata both nodded in agreement as they got up as well.

Soon Lee got up as well and went over to Choji helping him as Ino had Shikamru and Temari Kankura. "You three can crash at my place i have spare rooms" Sakura suggested seing Temari nod.

"That would be great thanks." Temari said with a smile as she helped Kankuro out the door as Sakura got up as well and looked at Gaara and Naruto. "come on you two its late" She said quietly as Naruto got up nodding and headed out. Gaara just glared at her and got up as well following her out.

_Why is it when Temari gives me a relaxing pill in my drink i relax and not have a crush on anyone, but she does it here and i start to think Sakura is cute. Maybe i thought of her like that since we were kids and i didn't kill her when she had protected the Uchiha._

Sakura yawned as they all waved bye and went off in their own directions. Sakura headed to her house Temari, Kankura who was still being helped by Temari, and Gaara followed her to her house. "So Sakura anything new happen around here?" Temari asked breaking the silence

"Well im training with Tsunda the 5th hokaga and Naruto had been trained by Jiraiya" Sakura replied glancing back at them. "Um...Naruto may become hokaga once the 5th is done at the age of 40"

"Really wow we missed alot" Temari said surprised. "So what are you training? anything good?"

"Well im training to become a medic nin and im getting very good once im done i might become an anbu" The pink haired kunoichi replied as they came to her house and unlocked her door. "There's two rooms down here and one upstairs"

"Kankura and Garra can take rooms down here i'll take the room upstairs" Temari said going to a room on the bottom floor to lay Kankura down as Gaara nodded going to his room.

Temari walked out seeing Gaara close his door as she closed Kankura's and headed up the strirs after Sakura as she opened the door to Temari's room and then went to her room closing the door and getting changed putting a long tee shirt on and the layed down underneath the covers tiredly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Why am i having feelings for Sakura i never had them before when we here as chunin students and now when Temari gives me a damned relaxing pill i think she's cute and hot Geez what is my mind coming to_

Gaara layed in his bed on his back staring at the cieling knowing he was underneath Sakura's room as he heard nothing above him so most likly she was asleep now as he could hear Kankura's snoring in the room next to him and growled alittle

_I will figure this out tomorrow till then im to tired_

He turned on his side and soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke wait for me" a pink haired kunoichi called after the raven haired boy_

_"Your annyoing" He muttered turning to look at her with the trademark smirk and then turned around again walking_

_"Please i love you" Sakura called unable to catch up and soon fell down_

_"Im an avenger i must do this" He muttered as he dissappered and Oorochimaru appered in his place walking towards her smirking that disgusting smirk_

_"Heh your Sasuke is no longer" He said as he took his face off and their was Sasuke's in its place_

Sakura sat up drenched in sweat as she wiped her forehead and looked around seeing it was only a dream as she sighed and got up and went to take a shower as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom that was attached to her room and closed the door starting the water as she gor undressed and stepped in liking the feel of the water as she tried to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara layed there awake again after hearing Sakura get up aove him as he heard water starting. He sighed as he got up and stretched as he got dressed and looked around as he dissappered and reappered on the roof looking around seeing it was morning as he yawned.

_man she's restless i woke up to her earlier shifting and tuning as if she was in a nightmare or something._

He watched the sunrise quietly and listened to the early risers getting up to head to their stands or the hospital or to train as he yawned again

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura soon came out of the bathroom yawning dressed as well as she brushed her hair and then headed downstairs to start breakfast as she got the pancake mix , egss, sasuage, bacon out and began to make the pancakes and after putting the bacon in the microwave and the eggs and sasuages on their own pans as well and yawned again.

_Man i wonder if that dream will haunt me every night_

She shifted the pancakes around and then shifted the eggs and sasuage as she began to smell the smell of a yummy breakfast.

_I hope the others like this breakfast since im not used to making stuff for guests_

------------------------------------------------------------

Temari soon woke up as well as Kankura as they got a smell of something cooking as they both got up and headed to the kitchen Temari going downstairs and seeing Kankuro and smiled.

"Hey there drunkie got a hang over?" She asked teasingly catching up to her brother.

"Shut the hell up you know i would after drinking that much." He grunted glaring at her as they came into the kitchen Temari smiled

"Wow Sakura something smells good cause it woke drunkie here up" Temari said as she went to sit down in one of the chairs Kankura following

"I said shut the hell up" He growled glaring at her and then looked towards Sakura "yea it does smell pretty good."

"Its pancakes, bacon, sasuage, and eggs" Sakura called to them finishing as she got the plates and turned to stove off and walked over putting 4 plates down as she went back over putting the last of the pancakes on the pancake plate and there were alot of pancakes as well as she took and sat it down at te table as Temari and Kankura started to get their pancakes as Gaara appered.

"Come on Gaara come sit down Sakura made us breakfast" Temari said smiling as Gaara sat down next to Kankura and started to take some pancakes

Sakura walked over again putting the bacon plate and sasuage plate down and went back for the eggs and coming back to the table putting them down and smiling as she sat down next to Temari and started to get her pancakes after Gaara was done as she got up to get the syrup and then came back as she finished getting her food as they began to eat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If this was short im sorry i'll try to make it longer next time


	3. Chapter 3

O.O Wow... you update fast (and I visit this web site too often :P) YAY!! I like it! My god, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you put the reviews in the A/N I was happy. sorry I didn't say much the las time I reviewed, but I was sleepy. I want a relaxing pill too!! Gaara had been in Denial too long... Great story!! Keep it like this!!  
from: EternalDeni

Good job, better then the last chapter! You fixed your spelling I see. That's much better, you have one hell of a story now! Can't wait for the next chapter, keep up the good work!  
from: PandaChan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Sakura sighed as she headed to the training field Temari had gone off with Kankuro to look around and Gaara was coming with her to see how their training was going. She yawned as she covered her mouth and almost jumped when Gaara spoke to her. "Rough night?" he asked quietly looking at her back as they walked.

"Yea i guess you can say that." She replied as she continued to walk. "So how is everything in sand going?"

"Fine nothing new yet" he stated as if everyone new that.

They soon reached the training field again as Sakura headed off to spar with Naruto since Sakura usually had to start the training off. Everyone sat down on the rails of the fence watching as Gaara leaned against it watching quietly as Kakashi and Tsunda showed up to watch over them. "So Sakura vs Naruto huh" Tsunda spoke as everyone looked at her

"yup" Lee spoke first looking back at the fight.

They all watched as Naruto started off with his famous shadow clone jutsu as 5 other Naruto's appered and charged at Sakura as she drew some chakra into her hands and nailed the first Naruto and when one of the clones stapped her she had turned into a log. She smirked as she did the hand signs for her favorite move. "Tree of Death" she whispered as one of the Narutos got stuck in a tree that came out of nowhere and soon the naruto was gone since Sakura had got him.

"Dang" Naruto muttered looking around for Sakura as she appered behind another one and got rid of him. She looked at the two Naruto's charging at er and threw a kunai at one and went towards another as the one who was hit with the kunai dissappered as she hit the real Naruto in the gut knocking him back. "okay i give Sakura-Chan" Naruto called getting up.

Sakura appered next to him to help him. She brought him back to the others and put him down as she healed his wounds as the next match started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she headed home to get something eat Gaara following her as he looked at her back wondering if he should say something since he was really impressed with her fighting today. She had grown much stronger then we he last saw her and he liked that.

"You did well in training today" Gaara said quietly still looking at her back.

"Oh thankyou Gaara" Sakura replied as she continued to walk. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah im not hungry, but i'll keep you company though" he suggested

"okay thanks" She said quietly heading to Ichiraku Ramen

_Why is Gaara being nice all of a sudden? He was never like this when we were kids_

She sighed as they soon arrived at Ichiraku Ramen's as she walked in and sat down Gaara sitting down next to her. "So training with the 5th really proved your strength" He stated as Sakura nodded

She smiled as she had got her usual and began to it quietly going into a daze while thinking. She was unaware pf Gaara watching her.

_Why does she still miss that Uchiha kid?? Is that what love really is, it is someone who will always be there loving you no matter where you are. _Garra thought as he looked away from Sakura and at his hands. "hmph"

Sakura looked at him coming out of her daze "Something wrong Gaara?"

"No" he stated glancing at her

"Oh okay" She said quietly as she got up finishing and paying for it. "Well im done. Is there anything you wanna do?"

"No" he said quietly getting up as well as he followed Sakura.

"You know you changed Gaara and not just alittle, alot" the medic nin said glancing at him

"Really now? How so?" he asked curiously

"Oh you just seem alittle less cold and alittle more nicer" she commented walking beside him now smiling

"really" he replied "never noticed

_Is this what it feels like to like someone, to see someone and want to understand them and know them better? _Gaara thought looking at Sakura and her smile

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked her smile vanishing replaced with worry.

"No nothings wrong sorry about that" He said quietly and smirked alittle which took Sakra by surprise.

_Did he just smirk? He smirked i got him to smirk _Sakura thought as she smiled again.

"So Sakura you still miss the Uchiha?" He asked looking at her to see her reaction.

Sakura looked down quietly her green eyes saddening at the thought. "Yea i do

"How come?" He asked alittle confused still watching her.

"I guess since i love him still" she said quietly _but i think i may be getting a crush on Gaara_ she thought looking up at him and smiling a fake smile.

_So Sakura loves him that much even though he has been gone for 6 years_ Gaara thought as they continued to walk. "Will you ever give up on loving him?"

"I'm beginning to doubt my love for him now so yeah i may eventually give up" the pink haired kunoichi replied

"Oh really im sorry to hear that" he said quietly and did something he would never think to do as he looked at her and grabbed her wrist and hugged her and as quickly as it happened he let go. Embaressed he looked away. "I'll see you later" he mumbled then dissappered leaving Sakura alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well im bored and thought this may be fun so here you go. I will be going by Fallen so yeah.

Sasuke: Hey how come im not in this?

Fallen: Because this was my friends idea so ask him

Sakura: SAUKE-KUN! I want you in it

Fallen: Sakura chill the next fanfic i'll make will be about you and Sasuke

Sakura: YAY

Sasuke: Hmph

Naruto: Hey what about me i wanna be with Sakura

Fallen: cough

Sakura: NARUTO im going to get you!

Naruto: runs away from Sakura yelling for help from anybody

Sakura: Chases after Naruto

Fallen: sigh Sasuke wanna go spar?

Sasuke: Sure better then this

Kakashi: Hey what did i miss? Puts down perverted book

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun wait up runs after Sasuke and Fallen

Naruto: on the dround knocked out

Kakashi: Great i get to clean the mess up sighs and go gets Naruto and heads to his house

THE END


	4. Note to all

Hey sorry to all that have been reading. Im trying to do chapter 4, but i have no ideas at the time i was thinking of making another girl from the sand like Garra and all that, but im also trying to make my hcapters longer so thankyou all for your patientce and if you have any ideas i will be glad to hear them thanks again.


	5. SORRY TO ALL!

Sorry to all of you who had been reading his. I am currently working on re-writing it and at the time I writing a new one about Sakura and Sasuke, but soon I will re-do the one about Gaara and Sakura I swear.


	6. Note For All

Hey to Everyone.

I know I vanished for a while and that is because I have been dealing with high school, forgot how to write and then I joined the military, but I am back now and I want to re-write this story for you all. So if any of you who liked it and are still on this site please comment and let me know how you all are and if you have any input on what I should do to the new edited version to make it even better than it was originally.

I hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
